¡No te culpes!
by Mia Liebheart
Summary: •OS• No importaba en lo que se había convertido mientras pudiera estar con él. •Versión extendida de una viñeta que publique dentro del Group's Evil. (2014). •La imagen la edite en un juego. •AU• •OoC• •OC•


«DDR» Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi. ┃OC©Mia Liebheart.

_«N|A¹» Este escrito participa en el «Pre-desafío sangriento. Parte II. Ven a la oscuridad organizado por la casta| Vampires del Group's Evil»._

•_Gracias a Nana-chan por la revisión que hizo de este escrito. ^_^_

* * *

_No seas tonto maestro Jaken, yo estaré para siempre con el amo Sesshōmaru._

_~Rin._

_Anime: Inuyasha. Capítulo 162._

* * *

**¡NO TE CULPES!**

—¿Y bien —sonreí con emoción— cómo me veo?

Jaken me miraba con reproche y podía escuchar perfectamente lo que murmuraba _ventajas de tener oídos extremadamente agudos,_ no podía ver mi reflejo en el espejo pero podía confiar en el buen juicio de Jaken, a pesar de sus gruñidos y reclamos, él nunca me mentiría.

—Supongo… —Era divertido escuchar sus susurros porque Jaken siempre se olvidaba de las habilidades que había adquirido con el pasar de las diferentes _eras_— Rin si sabes que te ves como una _simple humana_ —recalcó con molestia— para qué me preguntas.

—¡Ay! Señor Jaken... —Trate de sonar molesta pero fracasé por completo— ¡qué malo es usted! —reclamé divertida mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Ahora usaba lentes y me los puse para completar mi falso atuendo, iba volver a preguntar a Jaken _¿cómo me veía?,_ cuando una voz profunda y conocida me hizo sobresaltar.

—Rin... —sonreí por inercia, _él_ había vuelto— ¿Por qué preguntas lo obvio? —Siempre me hacía la misma pregunta antes de agregar al mismo tiempo—: Si sabes que te ves bien. El amuleto funciona a la perfección. —afirmó con seguridad.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de usted —señale con una amplia sonrisa ante de lanzarme a sus brazos— Señor Sesshōmaru.

Mi amo ahora lucía una _falsa imagen_ que ocultaba sus rasgos demoníacos, su cabello aparentemente era corto de un color rubio platinado, aún conservaba sus ojos de color dorado que los ocultaba con sus elegantes y sobrias gafa oscuras, él siempre se veía bien sin importar lo que usara, aunque no por eso dejaba de sorprenderme lo bien que se le veía en ese traje casual, cualquiera diría que era un apuesto, sobrio, gallardo hombre de negocios. Nada más alejado de la verdad.

—El nuevo amuleto ha permitido que pueda cambiar el color de mi cabello y de mis ojos —La emoción en mi voz era latente—. ¿Qué le parece?

—Te ves hermosa —En todo este tiempo mi amo había aprendido a ser un poco más abierto con sus comentarios, claro siempre mantenía esa expresión fría ante _todos_ pero conmigo sus expresiones se relajaban—, aunque aún se te ve como una niña.

—¡Buuuuuu! —hice un ligero puchero en ese momento él me miró con atención— Ya no me veo como una adolescente de diez y seis años sino como una más grande… ¡Ya sé! —exclamé con emoción— Me veo como una chica de diez y ocho o veinte años. —comenté con orgullo con una amplia sonrisa.

Pensé que mi argumento lo había convencido, sin embargo me quedé perpleja cuando sentí la mano de mi amo en mis hombros y verlo como él movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, era obvio, que él se estaba burlando de mí de nuevo.

—Sigues siendo una cachorra —bufé, yo no era una niña menos una cachorra, bueno comparado con él y sus milenios definitivamente sí lo era, pero mi edad real era más allá de cuatro siglos—, es tu último día libre antes que empieces clases. ¿Segura qué deseas tomarlas?

—Sí —contesté con firmeza—, creo que será divertido y así usted tendrá tiempo para sacar adelante aquella _idea_ en la que quería trabajar.

—He cambiado de parecer, seré docente —Esa revelación me tomó por sorpresa—. No vas estar sola en aquella preparatoria.

—Amo —titubeé—, usted no tiene que hacer est… —No pude continuar porque él movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Prometí estar siempre a tu lado… —recalcó con firmeza— ahora debemos salir.

Las palabras ya no fueron necesarias, porque sabía que una vez que él tomaba una decisión no se retractaba, sonreí con sinceridad a pesar de la culpa que experimentaba.

Haberme transformado en un vampiro no fue culpa de mi amo, porque él no tenía forma de saber que _aquel_ fatídico día la aldea en la que me había dejado años atrás, ibas ser atacada por vampiros.

Era una completa ironía, ya que tres días antes el amo Sesshōmaru me había obsequiado una hermosa peineta, digna de una princesa como regalo de mi décimo sexto cumpleaños.

Estuve a punto de ser devorada por un grotesco monstruo cuando el amo se hizo presente, sin embargo para mí ya era tarde, porque haber sobrevivido al ataque junto con mis mortales heridas me estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un ser que anhelaba tomar la sangre de los humanos, si hubiese hecho eso, me hubiera convertido en un vampiro que al final perdía por completo la razón, sin embargo el amo me contuvo, no me dejo sola en ningún momento y me llevó con él para buscar una respuesta e intentar sellar ese monstruo en que me estaba transformando, pero fracasó por completo y terminó por convertirse en mi presa.

Aún recuerdo aquella noche, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor y mis ganas por beber sangre humana me tenían al borde de la histeria y del colapso, por primera vez desde que conocí al amo, me volví peligrosa para él porque al intentar contenerme terminé por morderlo en uno de sus brazos, el éxtasis que experimenté al tomar su sangre hizo que me arriesgara todavía más y terminé mordiendo su cuello, conocí tanto de él por medio de su sangre.

Lo que no sabía era el efecto secundario de tomar aquella sangre envenenada, mi cabello pagó las consecuencias al empezar a decolorarse, al inicio eran unas incompletas mechas, río al recordar lo raro que se veía, ahora con el pasar de las eras se había convertido en un color blanco, el mismo color de cabello que tenía mi amo y junto con el color rojo de mis ojos, había borrado todo vestigio de que alguna vez había sido humana.

Lo que más me dolía no era haberme transformado en un monstruo, sino todo lo que mi amo había sacrificado por mí, no le importo dejar a su especie cuando se atrevieron a cuestionar el porqué un demonio de su posición protegía sin vacilar a la _aberración_ en la que me había convertido: _un vampiro que se alimentaba exclusivamente de su sangre. Mi amo era mi presa. Algo así era inconcebible para aquella dinastía pura y orgullosa de Daiyokais. _

Para mí fue un gran error que cometieron con él, su expulsión marcó el principio del fin de una dinastía poderosa, ahora rara vez nos topamos con un Daiyoukai como él y eso poco importa, mientras el amo siempre esté con nosotros, claro eso no evitaba que siempre esté en alerta, sé que sus cortas ausencias son para prevenir el peligro o hacer algo que incremente su gran fortuna.

Lo que más me gusta es cuando él aprende lo que hacen los humanos, luego al tomar su sangre yo adquiero ese conocimientos, sin contar con los innumerables lugares a los que hemos ido, por supuesto los visitamos después que el amo se aseguré que no exista ningún peligro para nosotros, porque más que los demonios casi extintos, el verdadero peligro son los humanos. ¡Qué gran ironía!

Los humanos hicieron de su _debilidad su fortaleza_, son peligrosos por el temor que nos tienen y nos cazan, a veces pienso que tal vez esto sería diferente si el amo no hubiese sido repudiado, quizás hasta tuviese una compañera de su misma especie y descendencia propia, aunque no sé si su compañera hubiese permitido que este a su lado, después de todo la propia madre del amo intentó matarme al considerarme una distracción para su hijo.

—Continúas pensando en eso... —La voz del amo me sacó de mis pensamientos y más cuando mi fino olfato me empezó a picar por el olor salado que se filtraba dentro del vehículo. No me di cuenta en qué momento abrieron la ventana— Hemos llegado.

Por inercia agarré el pañuelo que el amo me daba, él tenía uno similar para cubrir su olfato, momentos así maldecía mis sentidos porque me hacía pasar un mal rato.

—El mar —sonreí—. Hemos venido al mar.

Realmente era una sorpresa contemplar al mar abierto, poco me importó si al amuleto dejaba de tener efecto al contemplar la imponente y hermosa luna, salí del vehículo intentando contener mis emociones e ignorando esa sed de beber sangre que experimentaba, porque si algo amaba era la noche, pero en la playa era una experiencia diferente, claro no podía meterme al mar dado mi condición pero eso no me privaba de admirar este hermoso paisaje en todo su esplendor.

—Es una playa virgen —La voz de mi amo era un enigma, no quise leer sus pensamientos porque no quería arruinar la sorpresa, tenía la certeza que su corta ausencia era por algo—, he comprado un condominio cerca de la playa y de la preparatoria en la que vas a ir.

—Gracias. —No me contuve al lanzarme a sus brazos de nuevo, podía escuchar a Jaken a lo lejos refunfuñando sobre que _era una molestia_ para el amo, sus quejas me divertían.

—No tendremos problemas con los humanos —aclaró con suavidad—, el condominio está dentro de un cerramiento y será sólo para nosotros, podrás ver el mar las veces que desees —Era obvio que sólo podría verlo con las ventanas cerradas pero eso no me importaba—. Tómalo como la primera parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños.

No sabía cómo lo hacía pero los obsequios del amo Sesshōmaru eran insuperables, sonreí por inercia los regalos no eran nada para mí mientras pudiera permanecer con el amo.

Mañana sería mi primer día en una preparatoria de humanos, no sabía qué iba pasar pero tenía la certeza que mientras el amo, Jaken y a pesar que Ah-Un ya no estaba con nosotros, siempre lo tenía presente, todo iba estar bien… después de todo, el tiempo había perdido significado para nosotros.

**Fin.**

* * *

_«N|A²» Pls. Pasen por alto la posible cacografía que pueda tener el escrito. THX!_

_«N|A³» Hi! Este OS nació de una viñeta que hice para un pre-desafío dentro del GE. ^^ Espero que les haya gustado… ¿qué tal quedó?... La imagen la edite en un juego para editar las imágenes y me lo facilitó Juuri Kuran integrante del GE. ^^ tks! Linda por este aporte._

* * *

_«N|A⁴» Hi! Aprovechando que estoy corrigiendo mis historias de FF en este 2019, vi que no había publicado este OS acá así que me animé a subirlo. Espero que les haya gustado. ^^Saludos. _


End file.
